


The one where Dean can't remember which brother

by Baccatapages



Series: It's A Strange Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FRIENDS (The one where Chandler can't remember), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: I saw FRIENDS.It escalated.





	The one where Dean can't remember which brother

'I hate my life.' Dean groaned into the sofa cushion. 'Why did you let me drink, anyway?'

'Because it's always funny to watch you try and pick up girls even though you're as straight as a curly fry.' Gabriel grinned, plopping himself down on Dean's legs and sucking on a lollie pop. 'How many jello-shots did you take in the end?'

'I don't know.' Dean snapped. 'But I remember having a green tongue.'

'Which you stuck down my throat.' Gabriel pointed out. Dean grimaced and rolled over, flipping Gabe off the sofa. 

'Which means I was very drunk.' 

'You hurt me, Dean-o.' Gabriel laughed as Dean flipped him off while walking to the coffee machine. 

As Dean started preparing coffee, he tried to remember the previous night's encounter. And by encounter, Dean meant booze fest. And by booze fest, Dean meant Gabriel's birthday party. 

Dean had been dancing with Ash, strangely enough. It had been three weeks since Dean had broken up with Cain and i still stung like a bitch. So, of course, Dean had buried himself in alcohol. As you do. And then Charlie had brought out the jello-shots and asked him to hand them out. BIG mistake. When Gabe had found him a few minutes later, he had already taken five of the neon green shots and was trying to feed a fifth to the statue of a cat that Gabe's cousin had given him. And then Gabe's cousins turned up. Because he had been so drunk. Dean had though he was seeing loads of the same person. In different clothes. 

He had pottered about for a while, making out with whoever would accept him. Dean swore he even kissed Anna at one point, then Charlie, then they both threatened to lock him in his room to sober up with just a bottle of water and his right hand. Then one of Gabe's cousins approached him and things got heated. Now, which one was it?

'Dean-o, you ok?' Gabriel asked from where he was eating a bowl of frosties with a pile of sugar on top. 

'SON OF A BITCH.'

 

Charlie, Sam and Benny came in to see Gabriel covered in cereal and the floor covered in vomit. All of which was cleaned up very quickly. 

After Dean had cleaned up the spilt cereal and calmed down, he immediately started grovelling. 'OhmygodGabei'msosorryIwassoooodrunkandIcan'trememberwhichofyourcousinsImadeoutwithpleasedon'thateme-'

'Dean-o, slow down.' Gabriel snapped. 'Now, what's this about my cousins?'

'I made out with one of them.' Dean said. 

'How is that bad?'

'It's not, I suppose. He was very good.' Dean smirked at Gabriel's wrinkled nose. 'But, nah, that's not the worse part.'

'What's the worse part?' Charlie inquired warily.

'I can't remember which one.' Dean shrank away from Gabriel who just blinked at him and snorted. 

'Don't worry, Dean-o. I'm not gonna kill you.' Gabriel patted him on the shoulder. 'You were very drunk and they do look fairly similar. Anna, on the other hand, will kill you.'

'Ok, brother, can you remember any distinctive things about the one you played seven minutes in Heaven with?' Benny asked. 

'Um, I think he had a grey jacket on. It was Manny, I definitely remember making out with him.' 

'That was me.' Benny laughed as Dean went red. 

'Sorry man, I just get rather handsy when i'm hammered.' Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

'It's ok.' Benny said.

'That's ok.' Gabriel shrugged. 

'You're forgiven.' Charlie said around a mouthful of French toast. 

'That's ok.' Sam said sheepishly, shuffling his feet. 

 

Anna stomped in and scowled. 'Winchester 1, I need to talk to you.'

'Uh, why can't we talk here with witnesses?' Dean asked nervously, hiding behind Gabe who was much shorter. 

'Hmph, fine. I just spoke to my brother.' Anna growled. 

'Which brother?' Benny asked and Dean shot him a grateful look. 

'Castiel.' Anna said, as if it was obvious. 'But yeah, I just spoke to him and he said that he could really 'fall' for you. Is that true?'

'Um, yes.' Dean said. 

'OHMYGOD THAT'S AMAZING!' Anna squealed and embraced Dean in a tight hug, crushing the air out of him. 'Oh, god, Dean! You have no idea how happy my brother is! You have no idea how happy my parents will be when they find out! Cassie's been looking for someone for ages and he finally found it with you! Ugh, god, we're gonna be in-laws!' 

'Woah, not so fast.' Dean protested.

'Mazel tov!' Gabriel and Charlie shouted. 

'When do you want the wedding?' Sam pitched in, grinning. 

'I shotgun best man!' Benny laughed. 

'You will come over for dinner tomorrow, won't you?' Anna asked eagerly. 'It can give you enough time to break through your hangover.'

'Yeah, sure.' Dean said weakly. 

'Oh, yay! We can have tiramasu, we can have that special recipe of grandma's and we can have aunt Amara play the piano for us and oh god it'll be a magical evening!' 

With that, Anna was out the door, phone in hand. Gabriel, Sam, Charlie and Benny were laughing their heads off. And Dean was going to be castrated with a spork by Anna then left at the mercy of those brothers that outnumbered Dean and Sam by plenty.

 

Well, fuck. 

 


End file.
